His Touch
by captivatedintrovert
Summary: If there was one thing Lucy loved the most about Natsu, it had to be his hands. [Nalu]


**Title: His Touch.**

 **Summary: If there was one thing Lucy loved the most about Natsu, it had to be his hands. [Nalu]**

 **Note: The characters and the world of Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am only one of his beloved fans who decided to expand upon his idea and twist the characters and the plotline into something new. Thus, this still belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sunlight peered in through the slants of the blinds, lighting the dark room up with its soft glow. The melodious sound of birds twittering could be heard from outside of the window and along the street, where the residing citizens of Magnolia was only just starting to awaken from their deep slumbers. The sky above was bathed in soft colors of marigold and blue—the sun slowly rising from the east. A light breeze whispered through the trees, whisking light petals into the air and leaving a trail of jasmine in its wake.

Lucy blinked blearily at the harsh sunlight, sleep and drowsiness tugging insistently at her eyelids. She could feel the remnants of what she was currently dreaming slipping through her fingers like silk, and all she dearly yearned for at that moment was to return to them as soon as possible. A yawn threatened to escape from her lips, and she was ready to bring her hand up to cover said yawn when—wait.

 _Wait._

Her hands. There were being held, and whatever was holding her hands down refrained her from covering her mouth. Slowly, her widening eyes slid from the grating sunlight that filtered in through the window to the person who laid right next to her.

His salmon-haired locks was the first thing that caught Lucy's gaze. It was splayed about upon her pillow, and she had the sudden urge to run her fingers through his beautiful soft strands, to burn the memory of them in the back of her mind permanently.

A small smile played along her lips as she recalled last night's events. _Of course,_ she mused to herself thoughtfully, _how could I have forgotten?_ With what started out as a playful banter between the two of them soon turned into a battle of heat and passion that they both weren't willing to back down from. Her cheeks reddened as she thought back on how they spent most of the night tangled within her bedsheets, whispering words of love and promises to each other over and over again until it was branded to their memories forever.

Lucy tried to pry her hands away from Natsu as soon as she realized that the older man had both of his hands wrapped around hers, as if he was never going to let her go. She smiled giddily at the thought. It took a bit of effort, but after a few tense moments of prying her hands as gradually as she could away from the fire dragonslayer without waking him up, she succeeded.

After basking in the glow of her success, Lucy rises as gently as she could, making evident that she emitted no sound. Dragonslayers had keen hearing, so she made certain she was very cautious and vigilant of every small move she made. Inclining forward, Lucy leaned on the tips of her elbows and stared down lovingly at Natsu's face. She let her eyes freely roam from the tip of his cheekbones to the small scar that laid at the corner of his lips. Slowly, ever-so-softly, she let the apex of her fingers merely skim delicately over the small scar, her eyebrows knitted together with such fondness for her best friend.

God, he was beautiful.

Humming softly, her fingers glided to the edge of his jaw, where she paused for a moment, an idea implanting itself into her mind. A sly smile tugged persistently at the corners of her lips as she pondered the idea, her eyes glittering with delight. After a moment, Lucy decided to go along with her idea and leaned down, pressing a feather-like kiss to his jaw. Natsu made no move or indication that he felt it, and Lucy's grin grew even wider, if that was even possible.

She left a small trail of kisses down his neck, and as she reached his clavicle, the sharp bones jutting out amidst his tan skin, she nipped at it lightly, a soft giggle threatening to burst from her lips. Natsu elicited a small moan from deep within his throat, but made no move to open his eyes or to respond to her mischievous ministrations. Lucy frowned for a moment, sitting back. She mulled over with deep concentration on what she could do to pull her lover out of his deep slumber.

He was a deep sleeper, after all.

Glancing downwards, she let her eyes continue its journey from Natsu's neck to his torso, marveling at his beauty and wondering what she could possibly do to wake her partner up.

Her eyes soon fell upon his hands, which laid motionless beside him. One of his hands was open so that his palm was facing upwards, his long and nimble fingers stretched out before her. The other laid right next to it, its back facing the ceiling and the pinky merely skimming the thumb of the other hand. Lucy leaned forward once more, entranced. She almost never had seen his hand lying so still until now, and she couldn't help but be enthralled by how calm they looked.

After all, his hands were always moving, fidgeting, yearning to do _anything_ but stay still.

She leaned closer, studying his hands thoughtfully. Rough calluses marked the interiors of his hands, and Lucy let her fingers float over it briefly, humming thoughtfully to herself. Now that she thought about it, his hands were always moving. It's like they had a mind of their own; they would never stop moving until they would be satisfied with what they wanted. Lucy's lips tugged upwards. These same hands that were engulfed in flames most of the time were also the same hands that protected her—that saved her from Bora's deluded plans.

A bout of shivers wracked through Lucy's body as her mind recalled the events that had occurred on that fateful day.

If Natsu hadn't jumped in at that very moment, who knew what would've happened to her. His hands, the same ones that exploded into bright and relentless flames, had rescued her in the nick of time and shielded her from any harm. Those same hands defended her, comforted her in the darkest hours of the night, and showed her that there was always light at the end of the tunnel, no matter how long or strenuous the journey may be.

A glazed look crossed over Lucy's eyes. Those hands—those powerful and courageous hands—had worshipped her, over and over again, whispering over her flushed skin and bringing nothing but pleasure, pure lust, and the yearning for _more_ from deep within her. They idolized her, doted her, and devoted every single moment to her needs—to what she _desired_ —and she loved them even more for it.

They were perfect—utterly and irrevocably perfect—like the man that they belonged to.

"Luce?" Natsu's sluggish voice broke through Lucy's thoughts, and her eyes flitted upwards to meet his.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she smiled.

"W—Why are you up so early?" Natsu inquired, letting a small yawn escape through his lips. His jet-black eyes, half-lidded, stared unflinchingly upwards at her, though she could tell it took some effort out of him to do so. His mouth was tugged up to form a half-smile as he regarded her, a stand of salmon-hair falling over his eyes as he did so. Lucy resisted the urge to brush them away.

"It's eight o'clock," she pointed out, an arched eyebrow receding into the beginning of her hairline.

"Exactly." A boyish grin crossed over his features. "It's too early." Before Lucy realized what was happening, Natsu reached out, grabbing her gently by the arms and tugging her towards him. She let out a small gasp of surprise as her body crashed into him, and Natsu had the decency to smirk before he captured her lips with his own.

Her astonishment was quickly drowned out by her moans of pleasure as she grasped his pink locks with her fingers, tangling them in-between, and pulled him even closer to her as they battled for dominance. She angled her head to the side, pressing her lips harder against his, and Natsu bit the bottom of her lip, catching her by surprise. Lucy gasped, her mouth parting in shock, and Natsu used this to his advantage to dart his tongue into her mouth. Lucy let out a small moan as his tongue teased her mercilessly, and the small spark that emerged at the pit of her stomach soon ignited into a steady flame that wasn't going to die anytime soon.

As Natsu's hands began to roam over her body, her skin hot and feverish against his touch, only one thought flitted through her mind and one thought only.

Indeed, his hands always did her justice.

 _Always._

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not gonna lie. I struggled _a lot_ with the kissing scene at the very end. I'm not sure how I feel about it at this very moment, but it's the best I can do as I am not very familiar in this area—so please forgive me if it's not the best! Also, this is the very first time I've written a Nalu ****one—shot, and I'm extremely proud of how this turned out (except for the ending), so yay!**

 **As always, please take a minute out of your day to leave a review for me about your thoughts concerning this** **one—shot! It would truly mean a lot to me, and it would _definitely_ make my day! Thank you!**

 **Stay beautiful,**

 **—Esha Ali**


End file.
